Falling
by CNagisa
Summary: Arthur decide acercarse a Matthew, lidiando con lo que siente pero aparece alguien mas... UKxCanadaxPrussia. Hay una pequeña escena intima, aviso :3 Espero que les guste, si es asi, agradeceria algunos reviews -huye-


No sabia porque, pero ese día, llamó su atención. Evito mirarlo durante las horas que debían debatir los asuntos mundiales.

Terminó discutiendo con America.

Por fin había finalizado la dichosa junta, salió algo molesto de la sala, preguntándose el motivo por el cual siempre era así.

Los demás países ya se habían dispersado, quedando el pasillo vacío. Camino un poco mas, y delante de él, de nuevo lo vio. Esta vez era una buena oportunidad para entablar una charla, sin estar pendiente de miradas o comentarios ajenos.

-¡Ey, Canadá!-exclamo con todas sus energías.

El joven se dio medio vuelta-Ah…-se volvió por completo, mirándolo sorprendido-¡Inglaterra!

-Claro ¿Quién mas? ¿Alfred?-rió un poco nervioso.

Matthew agacho un poco la mirada, _"¿Necesitas algo?"_ preguntó.

-…-frunció su rostro, sonrojado-¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Tan extraña es la situación?!-pensó.

-¿Arthur…?

La voz del canadiense era tan suave y delicada, que lo puso mas exaltado. Al final terminó evitando la conversación que él mismo quería iniciar.

_"No sucede nada… lo siento"_ alcanzo a decir, antes de doblar la esquina del corredor.

Canadá sonrió con un suspiro, quedando solo nuevamente.

***

Una semana mas, y con ella, una nueva conferencia. Esta vez, lo busco por donde pudo, luego de que todo había terminado. No lo encontró.

-Si sabia hubiera aprovechado la última vez…-murmuro, pero al levantar la vista hacia la entrada de la cafetería, lo vio saliendo de allí, riéndose tan tiernamente, como a Arthur le gustaba.

-Esta muy sonriente-se dijo a si mismo-Al parecer esta con alguien…

Sin pensar, empezó a dirigirse con pasos apurados. Ya estando bastante cerca se detuvo de golpe.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, no creía lo que veía: _"¿Qué? ¡¿Prusia?!"_, eso ultimo le resonó en la cabeza, haciéndosela doler.

Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahí, teniendo en cuenta que su condición de país era nula y sobretodo, se preguntaba porque se miraban de tal manera.

Los ojos claros de Matthew giraron hacia el ingles. Con una sonrisa lo llamo. A éste no le quedo otra opción que terminar acercándose.

El rostro de Gilbert cambió por completo al verlo.

Lo único que se le cruzo a Arthur en ese momento, es decirse a si mismo _"No te creas que me asustas con esa mirada"_, se daba ánimos para responder las amables preguntas que le hacia el canadiense.

Sin decir nada, el prusiano tenía clavados sus ojos rojos de manera intimidante sobre Inglaterra.

-... Que miedo da en verdad… se nota que son hermanos…-opinó, recordando a Alemania-La misma mirada…

Por supuesto, solamente lo pensó, si lo decía, seguro recibiría algún insulto.

De repente, Matthew se dirigió al joven de cabello gris.

-Gilbert, recuerda que me has prometido invitarme un café.

Ahora su atención estaba en las palabras de Canadá, y no sólo en las palabras, también en su rostro sonrojado y sonriente, como el de un pequeño niño.

_"Es tan lindo"_, pensó tanto él como Arthur. Claro, el chico provocaba la misma reacción en los dos.

Así, el rubio se despidió del ingles, yéndose con Prusia.

***

Lo saludo con la mano, aguantando el fastidio que le había causado el acompañante de su querido Matthew. Ese germánico alto, con esas expresiones intimidantes y perversas.

Prácticamente corrió a descargarse con alguien, justo encontró a Francia.

Le contó todo el hecho agitado, enojado y rápido. El francés lo miro, analizando sus palabras.

-Ahora que lo dices…-cruzo las piernas, acomodándose más en el sillón-Estas últimas semanas he visto a Prusia por estos lados.

Se miraron. Ambos se imaginaron prácticamente lo mismo.

Refunfuñando, le agarro el brazo a Francis. Tiró de éste y lo arrastro, a donde sólo el mismo sabía.

Inglaterra termino sentado detrás de un arbusto, escondido y junto a él, Francia, el cual no podía creer que le había seguido la corriente.

Haciendo a un lado unas cuantas hojas, le pregunto que estaban haciendo específicamente, pero encontró rápido la respuesta al divisar al prusiano y al canadiense.

-Ahí esta Matthy…-murmuro.

-¡Ya lo sé!-le grito el ingles-¡Y ahí esta el idiota de Gilbert!

Rechinando los dientes, prácticamente miraba sin parpadear. El francés también miraba, pero no dejaba de hacer comentarios estilo _"Que lindos se ven juntos"_, _"Matthew es tan atractivo"_.

Lentamente Gilbert comenzó a acercarse al pequeño rostro del chico.

-¡¿Qué hace?!-grito Arthur.

Era obvio: iba a besarlo, y así lo hizo. De manera muy apasionada, le metía le lengua, desvergonzadamente.

Del otro lado de la calle, Arthur echaba humo _"¡Eso no se hace en publico!"_ repetía, rompiendo las ramitas del enorme arbusto.

La gente que pasaba por la vereda los miraba, todos con caras confusas, haciendo comentarios en voz baja. Esto poco y nada importo.

La boca del prusiano se alejo, _"Es un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá"_, le aviso con una mirada sumamente seductora.

Canadá tartamudeo el nombre de éste, nervioso, sonrojado. Su corazón bombeaba muy rápido.

Francis escucho un ruido seco, volvió la mirada a un costado y se encontró con un Inglaterra desmayado.

***

La noche había caído ya, Gilbert le propuso ir a su casa. Sin entender muy bien porque, acepto la propuesta.

Hubiera preferido no demostrar su inquietud, pero recordar las palabras pronunciadas luego de aquel beso, eran motivos suficientes para estar de esa manera.

Matthew creyó que se encontraría con Ludwig, pero no, en verdad, el prusiano estaba solo. Una vez dentro, observo admirado los adornos del hogar; era una casa admirable, ordenada, limpia, espléndida.

-Que bella casa-comento, siguiendo los pasos de Prusia. Éste lo miro por sobre su hombro y le sonrió.

En el living, se sentó pesadamente sobre un sillón de cuero blanco, hacia juego con la habitación pintada con colores pasteles suaves. Canadá lo miro, sonrojado, no sabia que hacer; sentarse a su lado o quedarse ahí, parado.

Levanto su brazo, _"Ven"_ dijo, mirándolo fijamente. Lo estaba invitando a que se acercase. Quería tocarlo, sentir su piel, no pálida ni fría como la de él.

El muchacho de ojos claros, esquivo su mirada, poniendo las manos en su pecho. Como si tuviera miedo pero no, no era así.

-Te dije que estamos solos, Matthew. West no vendrá hasta dentro de dos días…

Aun con el brazo en el aire, le sonrió.

Con pasos cortos se fue acercando al muchacho, mucho más grande que él, y por ende, más fuerte. Por eso, amarrándole la mano, lo tiro encima de él sentándolo sobre su regazo.

Tenia tan cerca el rostro de Gilbert, en medio del silencio. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, apretó su camisa, aun con las manos posadas en el pecho.

_"Perdón"_.

Esa pequeña palabra hizo que el prusiano, se quedara embobado por la cara del canadiense. Lo miro, también sonrojado.

Otra vez, el silencio invadió la sala. No era incomodo en esta ocasión, porque ambos se estaban mirando a los ojos fijamente.

La pequeña distancia que había se rompió con el sorpresivo abrazo por parte de Prusia. Apretó el frágil cuerpo del joven, acariciándole los cabellos con suma delicadeza, como si Matthew fuera, justamente, lo más frágil del mundo entero.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de su visita-¡¿Por qué me gustas tanto?!

Los ojos de Canadá se cristalizaron de la emoción que le había causado aquella simple pero, a la vez, compleja pregunta. Ahora tenían un hermoso color celeste vidrioso.

-¿Por qué cada vez que te miraba, me sonreías?

Soltó una nueva pregunta, recordando momentos, en los cuales se había cruzado con el joven en esos pasillos tan vastos y vacíos.

_"¿Por qué fuiste tan amable conmigo?"_, lo apretujo mas contra él, con las manos apoyadas en la delgada espalda.

Ahora era Matthew quien tenía, no el mentón, sino la cabeza, directamente, apoyada en el hombro del prusiano. Se sentía calido, eso le agradaba. Se disculpo nuevamente, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Obviamente, Gilbert no entendía porque se disculpaba, por eso no pudo decirle nada, sólo lo sostuvo de los hombros, alejándolo un poco, para poder verle el rostro.

-¿Te das cuenta? Eres encantador.

Le acaricio la mejilla y seco las lágrimas que el muchacho no pudo contener. Estaba feliz, teniéndolo tan cerca, sentir su respiración y poder tocarlo, cuidarlo.

***

Las sabanas se habían revuelto, el cubrecama quedo en el suelo.

Apretó la tela con sus puños, la agitación por la situación predominante podía más. Gimió suavemente al ser tocado tan íntimamente por Prusia. Éste continúo haciéndolo, bajo la mirada de Matthew.

El prusiano nunca había deseado tanto a alguien como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Intensificando los besos, lo acariciaba, deslizando sus dedos por todo su cuerpo, llegando a la entrepierna, haciendo una leve presión sobre ésta.

Rió despacio al ver como el canadiense se estremecía-Adorable…-susurró, volviendo a la tarea de estimularlo.

-¡Ah! Espera Gilbert…-pidió, casi desesperado, al ver como el muchacho se desabrochaba el pantalón.

El cuerpo del canadiense estaba completamente expuesto, se había dejado llevar por esas manos, por esos besos, estaba a su disposición pero temía por lo que pudiera suceder si continuaban así.

Se levanto un poco, ayudándose con los brazos y le sonrío, impaciente. Le pregunto si no le gustaba, si era así, no continuaría puesto que lo que menos quería era obligarlo a algo que no deseaba.

_"No es eso"_, le respondió Matthew, mirándolo a la cara. La luz de la habitación dejaba todo en evidencia, por eso el canadiense trataba de tener la vista en alto todo lo posible. El pensar que Gilbert ya lo tenía así, era suficiente como para andar inspeccionando con sus ojos claros el cuerpo de éste. Aunque deseara hacerlo, la vergüenza no lo dejaba.

Intento taparse con alguna sabana, sus dedos se resbalaban y no podía evitar su respiración aun más exaltada por no poder taparse.

-Matthew…

Detuvo el tanteo para mirarlo y encontrarse con un Prusia sonrojado, con los ojos brillosos, resaltando, aun aquel color tan particular. Atónito ante tan bella expresión, sólo pudo tartamudear un simple _"¿Qué?"_.

-En verdad…-se acerco a su rostro-quiero hacerlo, porque te amo-confesó, encimándole su torso descubierto.

Pensativo, no noto que ahora sí, el pantalón del prusiano estaba desabrochado y no sólo eso.

Sus ojos se sobresaltaron al sentir la presión del pene, sobre su entrada. En esos pocos segundos, el peliplateado le había alzado las piernas a una altura cómoda, penetrándolo lentamente.

Rechino los dientes pero enseguida dejo escapar un fuerte quejido, por el dolor. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos.

Sonriendo, Gilbert comenzó a moverse, era dificultoso entrar, ya que Matthew estaba estrecho.

-Lo siento…-puso las piernas en cada lado, sobre sus hombros. Entro mas, alimentando su lado sádico, a pesar del amor que había ido acumulando, el saber que lo estaba hiriendo de tal forma, lo excitaba. Abría su interior con violencia, acompañando sus movimientos bruscos, decía suavemente cuanto lo amaba y cuanto adoraba estar así con él, ser uno solo, con Matthew…

***

¿Cuántos días pasaron de esa vez que había decidido espiarlos? Ni él mismo sabía, lo único que sabía es que estaba perdiendo, sin haber dado pelea.

Sus pies se quedaron tiesos, hacia él venia el canadiense, cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?

-¿Eh?

Inglaterra le sonrío, alzando levemente las mejillas.

-¿Te parece que lo estoy?-miro hacia un costado, posando la vista en una esquina.

Cerro los ojos por unos segundos, soltando una bocanada de aire-¿Estas así por Gilbert?-pregunto directamente, sin vueltas.

Preocupado, volvió a mirarlo. Arthur estaba sonrojado, tenía un gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

_"¿Por qué me mira así?"_ se preguntó el canadiense, sin comprender ese mohín de aflicción.

-Tengo razón-sonrío falsamente.

-Arthur…-tomo valor, lo necesitaba para sacarse esa nueva duda-¿Acaso yo te…?

No pudo terminar de preguntarle, que fuera de sí, el ingles frunció el seño, ahora enojado.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!! ¡Ni lo digas!-gritó, mas ruborizado, mas exagerado, como si se tratara de una humillación.

_"¡¡Es una locura pensar que alguien como tu llegara a gustarme!!"_ finalizo, agitado, esquivando en lo posible, la mirada de Matthew.

_"Alguien como yo"_, musitó.

-¿Eh?-salio de su postura, irguiéndose.

Canadá sonreía… Sonreía como siempre, lo único que deformaba su delicado rostro eran esas lagrimas que rodaban una tras otra.

-Tienes razón, nadie podría fijarse en alguien como yo.

El corazón de Arthur se estremeció. El otro joven dio media vuelta y corriendo, se fue del lugar.

Pasmado por sus propias palabras, lo miro marcharse. Giro hacia atrás al oír unos pasos.

-¡Gi-Gilbert!-apretó los puños-¿Qué haces… aquí?

La mirada del prusiano era indiferente, pero la del ingles, no. Estaba cargada de enojo, irritación.

-Epa-exclamo, burlón-¿Tanto me odias?-levanto la mirada, dejándola muy por encima de Arthur. Quería demostrarle eso, hacerle sentir que estaba en una posición muy inferior.

Le sonrío cínicamente, _"Si el que le dijo esas cosas a Matthew, fuiste tu"_, dijo, señalándolo.

-¡¡Déjame en paz!!-bramo ferozmente.

Claro que lo dejaría, lo importante para Prusia era encontrar al canadiense.

Se aseguro de que el impertinente peliplateado se alejara, sólo para poder caer pesadamente. Golpeó sus rodillas contra la dura cerámica blanca y brillosa, y tapándose el rostro con las palmas de las manos, comenzó a llorar.

_"Duele… en verdad duele…"_ pensó afligido.

En las escaleras que daban al jardín del lugar, estaba Canadá, sentado, mirando hacia la nada.

-Te estaba buscando-se anuncio, sentándose a su lado. No diría nada de lo sucedido con Arthur, no iba a incomodarlo con tremendo tema, las palabras de Inglaterra habían sido muy duras. Sonrío, alegre al atraerlo hacia él.

El joven lo miro, sonrojado, aun con los ojos lagrimosos, esta vez no se limito a eso, lo abrazo, aferrándose al cuerpo del prusiano, tratando de demostrarle su amor, que empezaba a crecer.

***

El agua chocaba sobre el lavado. Mirándose, con el rostro mojado, sentía ganas de golpear su propio reflejo. Por suerte, no había nadie en el baño aquel.

-Soy un estúpido…-agacho la mirada, observando la textura cristalina correr-Lo termine de alejar y lo peor… es que lo acerque mas a Gilbert, pero…

-Hace mucho no veo a Canadá, aru.

En la sala de descanso, estaban algunas naciones, esperando la hora en la que debían juntarse en la cámara de debate, a discutir como siempre.

El comentario de China, llamo la atención del joven de ojos verdes, que frunció el entrecejo.

-Arthur ¿Sabes algo de Matthew, aru?-se le acerco, poniéndose frente a él.

-No-levanto la mirada lentamente.

-…-puso las manos sobre la mesa-Tienes un aspecto terrible, aru-lo observo detenidamente.

-¡¡Cierto!!-al lado del chino, se asomo el americano-¡Deberías ir al medico!

-Estoy bien-sonrío penosamente.

El rubio de anteojos y el asiático se miraron, preocupados.

Levantándose de su lugar, se disculpo con ellos. Se acerco a la puerta _"Enseguida vuelvo"_, aviso antes de cruzarla.

_"¿Qué sucede…?"_, se preguntaba, con la mirada baja, ensimismada ¿Es qué había renunciado al canadiense? ¿A sus sentimientos?

Salio del edificio, necesitaba aire fresco.

Matthew lo vio venir, por eso se detuvo. Inglaterra hizo lo mismo.

Susurro el nombre del chico con gafas, cayendo saladas gotas al suelo.

_"¿Por qué dejas que llore…?"_

Avanzo tembloroso para rodearlo con sus brazos. Lamentablemente, Canadá no hizo lo mismo.

_"Por favor… no me dejes caer…"_

-Perdón.

_"Siempre creí que estar solo seria lo mejor pero ahora…"_

-Matthew…

_"… te necesito, necesito sostener tu mano…"_

Murmuraba el nombre del canadiense, entre incontenibles lágrimas, apretándolo contra él, aprisionándolo.

_"Dime que me quieres…"_

Sonrojado, miró hacia el cielo-El cielo… esta gris hoy… ¿Cierto?-en ese instante, en ese segundo recordó la voz del prusiano. Cerró los ojos y apartó a Arthur.

-No puedo corresponderte.

-¿Q-Qué?-intento acercarse de nuevo pero la mirada del muchacho no se lo permitió.

-Me gustabas-le dijo, con un tono melancólico, él también estaba a punto de llorar-aun así tu-le sonrió-siempre me ignoraste-sentencio fríamente.

_"¿Es tarde, cierto?"_, continuaba sonriendo al preguntarle eso. Levanto la mano, llevándosela a su pecho.

-He encontrado a alguien más…

La figura de Gilbert se vino a la mente del ingles.

-Di-Dime …-mostró una sonrisa temblorosa, como su voz-… que te gusta de él ¿Sus ojos? ¿Su cabello? ¡Seré como él!-exclamo desesperado.

_"Imposible"_, el tono de Canadá volvió a ser dulce y pasivo. Sus ojos se rasgaron por su sonrisa-El fue el primero en mirarme.

La brisa que decidió pasar entre ellos, en aquel instante se sintió sumamente helada. Ahora Matthew estaba tan distante, tan lejos. Los ojos de Arthur estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, el _"Lo siento"_ del canadiense no alcanzo para aliviar el dolor que ahogaba al muchacho. Débilmente sus cabellos dorados se elevaron por el viento.

Frente a él, Matthew comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, le termino dando la espalda, para entrar. Se seco los ojos, por debajo de las gafas, estaba triste, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, él ya amaba a otra persona…

_"Tu me gustabas"_, recordó el ingles _"pero yo te amo"_, pensó, desoladamente.

***

-------

Hum, qué puedo decir? Es mi primer fic, asi que agradeceria mucho sus opiniones, por favor. Y mil disculpas por el extraño trio, pero adoro a Matthew y adoro verlo... con todos (?) Jajajaja

Gracias, de verdad!


End file.
